


Дети в темноте

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Командировка была в какую-то жопу мира. Нет, в принципе, для штата Мен это может и был довольно большой город, но...Тупая, стремная дыра. И колючий холод по лопаткам от нескольких взглядов в спину.реверс!АУ - цирковые дети и цивильный Билл





	Дети в темноте

— Вы не видели мою лодку?

Детский наивный голосок за спиной действует как удар лопатой по горбу — Билл едва не роняет свой стакан кофе и гребаные ключи от съемной квартиры, которые искал по карманам последние пять минут. Оборачиваться банально страшно: на улице за полночь, по газонам гуляет кусачий осенний холод, и стоит такая тишина, что впору задохнуться, будто в вакууме.

— Мистер? — протянул за спиной хныкающе _некто_. — Мистер, _пожалуйста…_

«Твою чертову мать», — мысленно ругнулся Билл и медленно, сжимая связку ключей в кулаке, обернулся.

Ребенок. Невысокий, где-то по пояс, в желтом плаще и с шариком. Красным.

Полуистеричный смешок быстро утонул в нервном покашливании. Ребенок запрокинул свое бледное лицо и буквально впился взглядом в Билла. Слишком много дерьмового кофе за день, в прострации подумал Билл, пытаясь победить ребенка в переглядках, но не преуспел — пацан таращился как чокнутый и не моргал.

— Что ты хотел, мелкий?

— Лодка, — маленькое исчадие ада склонило голову к плечу и медленно, душераздирающе, моргнуло.

— Какая, черт возьми, лодка? — собственный голос слышился Биллу как сквозь стену. Долбанная ночь, тишина, сраный ребенок, господи, что за сволочные родители выпустили этого монстра на улицу?

— Мой брат, Билл, сделал ее для меня, но я ее потерял… — голос уже гнусавый, будто пацан собрался реветь, размазывая свои мерзкие сопли-слезы по лицу.

— Билл?

— Так зовут моего брата, мистер. Как зовут вас?

— Билл, так же, как и твоего брата.

— Это забавно, мистер, — ребенок ощерил свои три с половиной зуба и зачем-то протянул руку вперед.

Шарик. Красный, стоящий в воздухе, как пришпиленный.

Твою.

Мать.

***

Будильник перещелкнул табло на 07:00 и противно заверещал, проникая звоном во все уголки небольшой съемной квартиры на Нейболт-стрит.

Откуда-то из прихожей раздался мученический стон. Билл, с трудом осознавая себя в пространстве, ворочался на полу; с легким шумом от него откатился стаканчик с засохшими остатками кофе и затих под обувницей. Ключи от квартиры острым концом впились в зад. Голова грозилась раскрыться тюльпаном, а во рту будто нагадили адские церберы, кислотой и пеплом — Билл даже подумал, что успел где-то наблевать, внутренне передергиваясь от возможной неприятной уборки. Опасно качаясь из стороны в сторону, парень осторожно присел, упираясь рукой в пол, для устойчивости и тут же, как по закону подлости, влез в какое-то влажное, но уже подсохшее за ночь дерьмо.

— Мать твою, — сквозь зубы прорычал Билл, убеждаясь в действительности своих недавних мыслей.

Он размял шею, раздраженно выдыхая и сам морщась от своего дыхания, начал осматриваться вокруг, держа на весу вымазанную руку. Желтые от старости жалюзи не пропускали свет в комнату, но Билл понял, что на улице отвратительно солнечно, ровно противоположное его состоянию форменное солнечное скотство. В сумраке дома царил небольшой бардак — полуразобранные, Билл только вчера въехал, чемоданы и несколько рубашек на спинках стульев. Одеколон, туалетная вода, расческа валялись на столе, опрокинутые им сутки назад в спешке, он тогда опаздывал на встречу. Бумаги, кредитки, записная книжка, две пары солнечных очков… У самой входной двери валялись варварски — стянутые с пятки — снятые кожаные недешевые туфли. Ну, хоть разуться успел, прежде чем.

Чем что? Тот еще вопрос. Пока все, что происходило с момента приезда и до пробуждения стояло в дымке и будто за какой-то стеной.

Мазнув чистой ладонью по лицу, Билл не торопясь и все еще немного покачиваясь от _неизвестной_ слабости, поднялся на ноги. Подозрительное влажное пятно растянулось прямо у его ног и он снова выругался, озираясь в надежде найти хотя бы бумажные полотенца. Полотенец не оказалось, но на обувнице лежали бумажные платки.

Быстро надергав из пачки несколько штук, Билл закидал ими нелицепрятное пятно, желая его хотя бы прикрыть, пока он не созреет для уборки. Тщательно вытер руку, скомкал платок и бросил его на пол к остальным.

Кратко выдохнув, Билл почесал уже немного заросший подбородок и пришёл к выводу, что надо побриться, а потом уже найти телефон и убрать то блядство, что воняло на полу. Заторможенно кивая собственным мыслям он прошёл в гостиную, за чемоданом.

Когда же он зарылся в него чуть ли не по пояс, на столе что-то истерично задребезжало, съехало на край и ебнулось на пол. Сердце Билла от внезапности подскочило к горлу и он снова выругался, со всей дури захлопывая крышку несчастного чемодана.

Та жалобно взвизгнула и Билл нервно выпрямился, прикрывая глаза и стискивая зубы. Медленно вдохнул и ещё медленнее выдохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться и перестать психовать. Только когда напряжение чуть отпустило тело, парень повернулся к столу и посмотрел на пол. Его телефон, который он как раз собирался искать, лежал у ножки стола, продолжая подрагивать.

Билл немного растерялся. Себя он нашёл на полу в прихожей, но почему телефон лежал на столе?

До стола, раз уж вырубился с какого-то перепугу на полу у двери, как бродяжка, он никак не мог дойти. Или мог?

В который раз за последние сутки Биллом овладело огромное желание покидать свои пожитки обратно в чемодан и удрать к чертям из этой богом забытой дыры.

Все, буквально все, в этом сраном городке его бесило, вымораживало, хотелось взять автомат и перестрелять к ебеням блядских жителей, с их приклеенными улыбочками, расколошматить хреновы окна и здания, словно застрявшие в восьмидесятых, или даже семидесятых.

Чертово дерьмо!

Билл подавил рычание, снова накрученный до предела и рывком нагнулся, подхватывая разрывающийся на беззвучном сотовый.

— Да! — рявкнул Билл в трубку, даже не разглядывая кто ему названивает.

— Воу, воу, парень, полегче!

— Эндрю!

— Да, это я. Слушай, Билл, ты в порядке?

Билл подавился истерическим смешком, а потом и саркастичным хмыканьем. Он огляделся, подошёл к окну, тронул пыльные жалюзи, раздвигая их и выглянул в щелку. На лужайке перед соседним домом игрались чьи-то неугомонные дети — до Билла наконец просочились их дикие вопли и он с отвращением отпрянул от окна.

— А сам как думаешь? — Ядовито выдавил Билл, растирая пыль на пальцах.

Эндрю на другом конце страны, в гребаном чистом офисе, задумчиво замычал:

— Полагаю дерьмово, так?

— Пять баллов!

Эндрю тяжело выдохнул.

— Билл, а чего ты хотел? Поднял скандал, вывалил все грязное бельё и думал, ничего с тобой не будет?

— Черт возьми, а разве это не моя работа? Я журналист!

— Ты одна большая заноза в моей заднице! — не остался в долгу Эндрю. — Тебя предуждали, твою мать, Билл, тебе чуть яйца не отстрелили, да я должен был уволить тебя с позором, посыпать пеплом и пинком под зад изгнать куда-нибудь в ад! Но! Но вместо этого что делаю я?! Защищаю твою паскудную шкуру, изворачиваюсь в такие позы, что и камасутре не снились, подкладываю язык везде, где только можно и всего лишь посылаю тебя в небольшой городок, для небольшой работы! — на конец фразы Эндрю явно не хватает дыхания, и он наверняка уже заплевал свой телефон, но он упрямо договаривает, словно вбивает огромные гвозди в начинающую болеть голову Билла.

— Черт… Я понял, хватит, заткнись!

— Ты что, пьян? Господи, Билл!

— Нет, я трезв! — Едва успел рявкнуть Билл, урезая фонтан беспокойствия своего начальника.  
Еще не хватало проповеди о здоровом образе жизни.

В трубке раздалались невнятные возгласы, видимо Эндрю сам попытался наступить на горло своей песни вразумления. И успешно, потому что через несколько мгновений возгласы сменились глубоким вдохом и медленным выдохом, до подозрения похожими на те, что проделал до этого Билл.

Воцарившееся молчание нарушил Эндрю:

— В общем, Билл… Подробности я скинул тебе на электронку. Читай и приступай к работе, понял?

— Да.

— Вот и умница. Звони если что. И Билл… Будь осторожен.

— Что? Эй! — вместо ответа Билл в ухо занудили гудки.

С раздражением отбросив телефон на нетронутую кровать, Билл умелся в ванну.

***

Когда Билл окончил прихорашиваться и убирать за собой бардак, день плавно перетек во вторую половину; летняя жара немного спала и люди высыпали на улицы городка.

Билл вышел из своей съёмной квартиры без особой цели, решив просто пошататься по окрестностям и дать им второй шанс. Вдруг после этой прогулки его перестанеть тошнить от этого долбанного городишки. Впрочем, Билл сильно в этом сомневался.

Смотреть особо было не на что — допотопные кафе, кинотеатр, затененное здание библиотеки и школа, с небольшим сквером перед ней. Билл, все ещё не готовый открыть электронку от Эндрю и приступить к работе, свернул к близайшему кафе, чтобы потом выйти из него с холодным, в каплях конденсата, самым большим стаканом. Он устроился на лавочке и вновь огляделся. Сквер постепенно заполнялся людьми и гомоном.

Билл поправил спадающие солнечные очки и улыбнулся акульей улыбкой стайке разглядывающих его малолетних школьниц. Девушки захихикали, толкая друг друга, но никто из них не решился подойти и познакомиться. Билл остался этим доволен.

Потому, что какая-то не в меру любопытная — иного слова не было — тварь сверлила взглядом его спину. Билл буквально чувствовал два назревающих отверстия на лопатках от чужого пристального внимания.

Но несколько типа случайных взглядов за спину результатов не дали — за его спиной в принципе никого не было, только пустой школьный двор.

Возможно, это всего-лишь нервы, подумалось Биллу, и он запил эту мысль глотком ледяного молочного коктейля.

«А может и нет», — пронеслось у него в голове, когда на плечо с фамильярным хлопком опустилась рука.

Билл не вздрогнул и не подпрыгнул только чудом, сказалась заторможенность с утра, но снизить градус дикой настороженности она не помогла.

— Привет, Крутой Мистер, че тут забыл? — хозяин руки внезапно загородил собой солнце и первое, что бросилось Биллу в глаза — это огромные, ужасающие очки и буйные кудри.


End file.
